One More Time
by hpfanf
Summary: The world has fallen, the light has lots all of its warriors and Hermione is on the run. As a last act of hope, she goes back in time to do the one thing that Harry Potter failed to do: Kill Tom Marvolo Riddle. Will she succeed or will she die trying?
1. Kill

Hermione wasn't sure. She's always been sure but this time her instinct told her that there was more to be known than what McGonagall had divulged to her. Unfortunately she didn't have time to run to the library and check her facts. They were the only two left fighting on the side of light and now they were deserted; in a forest in South England where they had escaped an onslaught of curses and hexes. They knew they couldn't win a losing war so they decided to hide. It was their last hope.

"Professor, I'm not quite sure what you mean." Hermione said nervously. She was tired, exhausted and hopelessness had escaped its way into her being. Seeing her best friends die was an unforgettable experience. She hasn't had time to mourn them and the shock of it all hadn't worn off on her.

"We are in a hopeless situation Ms. Granger. We must do something…anything. Our loss was great today and I am afraid it will only get worse. Voldemort has taken over the Ministry of Magic and our numbers have significantly decreased." Professor McGonagall said, her teeth gritted and she sounded breathless- on the verge of tears but, not yet. She still had a trickle of strength left in her- that Voldemort hasn't completely stripped away from her. "I implore you to consider what I am about to tell you. I don't do so lightly but it must be done."

"I can't disagree with you, Professor. We are in destitution." Hermione agreed, almost silently. The world was a dark place and any light that remained was bound to be extinguished in the span of a breath.

"There is a way…Professor Dumbledore had left me a parcel and had cautioned me not to open it until all hope has been lost." Professor McGonagall whispered diligently. "And, I daresay, that we are certainly in that state." Hermione looked at her questionably. She wasn't sure there was any other way or method left for them to survive or, if she wished to day dream, at least level the playing field. Did she dare to hope? Could she dare to imagine a world where here best friends were alive and fighting by her side?

"I don't know Professor. I don't think there's anything left. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has something wise to share with us but I'm not sure even he could have predicted our current predicament. What else is left for us to do but run and hide?" Hermione'e replied, her voice detached of any human emotion. She didn't have any more fight in her, if she was lucky she will run and survive. If she was lucky, she'll preserve her own life. But even now with hope almost rekindling its way into her heart, she knew that luck didn't favor her.

"I know, Hermione. But I implore you to not fade away just yet, my dear girl." Professor McGonagall reached for Hermione's hand and gave it a light squeeze of reassurance. She reached down into her cloak pocket and took out a small, medium sized box. It was tethered and looking somewhat dirty, as if it had been packaged as a last minute resort. Clearly, whomever wrapped the box didn't think it was going to be a present. McGonagall handed the box to Hermione who took it almost hesitantly, not sure what could possibly help them in this situation. As much as Hermione greatly admired her old Headmaster, Dumbledore often talked in riddles that she was not in the mood for at this time.

With a deep breath and her patience wearing thin, Hermione started to slowly unwrap the box. She opened the container and stared. There, lying in the box was small necklace with an orb no larger than a walnut or snitch. She traced her fingers alongside the golden chain and the clear glass. Her old time turner. She remembered fondly the time when she would use the time turner to get through her overly packed class schedule. A single tear slide across her cheek. Those were the times when Harry and Ron were alive. Those were the times where they would tease her about her affection for books and her constant time spent in the library.

"So he wants me to go back in time before we lost the battle and tell the Order how to prevent our demise?" Hermione asked McGonagall, looking up at the elderly witch whose hairs had now had gotten more grey- because of time or because of circumstance, she couldn't surmise.

"No, Hermione." McGonagall began. Hermione looked puzzled. If not that, then what? "Not that a short of time but a longer time. 50 years back in time, specifically speaking." Hermione was astounded, shocked. But how could she?

"Go back in time to Tom Riddle's time and stop him then" the Professor continued, sounding much more excited than perhaps it was necessary, Hermione thought. _Dumbledore's crazy_ , Hermione thought. She didn't know what Dumbledore was thinking but he must have been very desperate to think along such lines as to go back decades in time. _But if we are not in desperate times now, then what kinds of times are we in?_ Her inner voice asked, challenging her.

Hermione took a deep breath and stared at McGonagall. She didn't know if she could or that she wanted to. She didn't know if she could endure hope but more than that if she could endure having hope and then losing it again. Being hopeless wasn't the worse part but being hopeful and taking away that hope with nothing left but emptiness is what made the darkness grow.

And the darkness was growing in her.

Hermione could feel it. She never could relate to Harry when he described the brittle cold sentiments of being near Azkaban's Dementors but now she had the faintest idea. But no, that's not the kind of cold that was starting to feel. She was forlorn but there was something else creeping up inside of her. A new form of knowing. A deep, dark and fearless desire beyond desperation. A desire to kill.

Hermione was ready to kill the young Lord Voldemort. She knew she was ready. And she will.

Her new resolution gave her a new sense of hope and strength. She knew this time she wasn't going to fail. She knew she will succeed.

"I will kill Tom Marvolo Riddle." For Harry. For Ron. For Her parents. She will kill him or she will die trying.


	2. Renewed

"You know what to do then." Professor McGonagall said, holding Hermione's hand over the time turner. "You're our last hope Hermione. Please." And with that Hermione took the time turner, focused on 1944, and turned the orb.

She felt nauseous. It usually felt a little odd using the time turner but this time, considering the amount of time she was skipping through, the dizzying feeling was worse than usual. She clutched the time turner in her hand, making sure that it was safe. She didn't know what would happen if the time turner broke while she was in transition but she didn't want to find out, not now.

Hermione hurled as the pain became unbearable. It was like being punched in the stomach again and again and again. The pain shot up to her head and now she was sitting on the ground crouched in a fetal position. Tears from the pain of the progression started to make their way down her face. _Please make it stop_ , she beseeched through gritted teeth. This was unbearable and somewhat comparable to the Cruciatus Curse.

After what it seemed like an eternity of pain, everything stopped. Her eyes were still closed and Hermione kept hugging her legs to her, not wanting to let go of herself or the time turner. She didn't know which was more fragile, the little tiny object that she clung on to with her dear life or herself. She wanted to stay in that position and keep crying; the pain had reminded her of the death of her best friends and everyone she loved. But knew she couldn't. She couldn't break just yet. It wasn't over. Not yet.

She willed herself to unfold herself. Shaking, she started to slowly rise up. She looked around her. She was standing at precisely the same location that had activated the time turner in. Except, this time McGonagall wasn't standing in front of her. Hermione shuddered at the thought of her Professor, not sure what fate had awaited her when Hermione left.

The forest west eerily dark, the only light came from the half crescent moon glaring above her. There was the occasional chirping of birds and the sounds of crickets. She could hear a howl in the distance and she knew she couldn't stay where she was at, even with an invisibility charm placed on her.

She had to keep moving. She had to return. She needed to start her plan. It was simple: Kill Tom Marvolo Riddle and return to her time.

Hermione looked at the time turner in hear hand and she knew that she couldn't risk it being broken. If anything happened to it then she would never ever be able to be reunited with her family and friends again. So she took her wand, found a spot by two distinct oak trees and said " _Foramen!_ " A small hole ten inches deep was suddenly dug. She put the time turner in the hole and put the patch of dirt back over the it to cover the spot where she had buried the object.

" _Flos!_ " A daisy started sprouting at the exact same spot that the time turner had been buried. She couldn't just bury the time turner and not have a way back to finding it.

She took out her spelled map that she had in her small bag and noticed that she was a few miles away from the border of a small town called Hillings. She started walking and strategizing. She needed to know what date exactly it was so can know what her schedule was. She needed to prepare.

Just when the sun started emerging from behind the skies, Hermione could see the town flickering before her eyes. She was close to the border and she could make outlines of people walking around. She looked down at her clothes and noticed that she was wearing a floral blouse and jeans. Her clothes were obviously from another era so she reached down into her tiny bag and found herself a cloak. Her cloaks still had Hogwarts crest on them so she ripped out the crest and muttered a fabric mending spell to fix the cloak. She looked somewhat presentable now.

She walked inside the town. It looked like it was old, decadent and somewhat abandoned. _There can't be more than 500 people living here_ , she thought to herself. She looked around and noticed a barn with chickens starting to run around and a pig snorting in a distant corner. There were horses lying around eating grass and a farmer who was transporting crates of hay to stack. _Muggles_.

"Excuse me, sir?" Hermione asked a a young man of about 30 started who was walking past her. He was holding a newspaper. The man stopped and eyed Hermione curiously, as if to question why she's out and about at such an hour especially being that she's a woman.

"I've been traveling" Hermione answered his unspoken question, "and I haven't read today's news. Would you mind telling me where I can buy a newspaper?" She asked in a friendly tone with small smile, nodding at the newspaper in his hand.

"You can have mine. I've just finished reading it besides there's nothing exciting that effects this town anyways" He said nonchalantly, handing her the newspaper.

"Thank you, that's very generous of you. Would you like me to pay you for it?" She offered. She didn't have muggle money from this time but she hoped the answer would be "no."

"No, that's alright." The man replied.

"Good day to you sir." Hermione nodded.

"You as well, Miss." He replied, walking away.

Looking down at the newspaper, it read June 21, 1944. That meant that she had July and August before school started on September 1st, 1944. Hermione spent the rest of her time between July and August in Hillings and London. When she was in Hillings, she researched the events of that year and read every newspaper she could get her hands on to learn about the muggle world that she was now a part of. Then she went back to London and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron under the name of Hermione King. "Are you related to Rosalind King, by any chance?" the in-keeper, Samuel had asked her upon her arrival that day.

"I don't think so. I've grown up in France" She said, noticing the disappointed look on Samuel's face. She chosen a popular name so she can get lost in the sea of people. She didn't want to be noticed. That day, she visited a muggle who counterfeited legal documents; she know had a birth certificate and a passport. The Ministry of Magic was good at checking documentation to ensure that it was not spelled but they had no way of proving that muggle made documentation was legal or not. _Keep things as simple as possible- don't make it too complex_ , she had instructed herself.

She also found herself a job at Normand Norway's Books and All Things Parchment the first week she spent in Diagon Alley. Working at Normand's gave her a tiny staple of steady income to explain where her money was coming from and a constant supply of books to research and delve into whenever she had an idea or question to ponder. Things in 1944 weren't as different as in 1996; the shops were the the same (Olivanders, Honeydukes, etc.), the food was just as delicious, if not better. The only difference that Hermione observed as she sat at Flowering's Coffee and Cakes on Saturday mornings were the fashions and the events of that century. There was always a feeling of anxiousness and fear that was not foreign to Hermione that crippled people in this time as well. While in her time, Lord Voldemort was the Dark Lord that erupted feelings of terror and chaos, in 1944 it was the whispers of Grindelwald that haunted witches and wizards.

In July, Hermione decided that it was time for her to contact Headmaster Dippet and to get a move on her admission to Hogwarts. Somehow she had to get back into the school- as a student, as a professor, or even as a caretaker of something, she had to find a way back inside. She wrote a Dippet a short and concise letter;

 _Dear Headmaster Dippet,_

 _I am Hermione King, a 17 year old originally from Britain. However, due to the political conflict that has haunted us for the past decade, I have been home-schooled until my parent's death of this past year. In writing you this letter, I am hoping to find a way, if there is and you are willing, to gain admission into Hogwarts. I would most certainly be willing to take any tests or write any essays necessary to demonstrate my knowledge and skill level._

 _Awaiting your response,_  
 _Hermione King_

It has been almost two weeks since she had sent that letter and September 1st, 1944 was egging on closer and closer. She didn't know what to do if Dippet's response was a "No." She supposed she could ask for an apprenticeship but upon forethought, considering her age, she wouldn't be able to do that. She couldn't be a Professor, she didn't look the age for it. And she didn't have any healing abilities- that she knew of, to request to work in the infirmary.

If she couldn't get into Hogwarts for a year then she would have to wait that long until Tom Riddle graduated and kill him that way. Whether it was a year from now or two months, she was going to kill Tom Riddle.

If she didn't know that Tom Marvolo Riddle was going to be the future Dark Lord, she would have felt a ping of guilt and remorse for attempting to kill an innocent teenager and the taking the life of a human being.

But no, she didn't have any reservations, not because she couldn't think of any reasons not to kill the young Lord Voldemort but because the world depended on her. There was nothing else or no one else that could potentially save the future.

Almost halfway through the third week of July, an owl arrived knocking at her Leaky Cauldron window. Hermione stretched from her bed and walked slowly to the window- at that point she had lost all hope. She had forsaken the idea of gaining admission into Hogwarts as a seventh year after two weeks- she had even formulated a plan of attacking Riddle after he got off the Hogwarts Express after graduating but she had to make do with that plan- deciding that a more settle plan would have better results. She opened the window and took the envelope from the dusty brown owl, giving her a gentle caress on her beak. "What have you brought me?" Hermione asked the owl, turning over the envelope she noticed the Hogwarts stamp. She said goodbye to the owl and closed the window. She tore through the envelop and read through the elegant script.

 _Dear Ms. King,_

 _I am most unfortunate to hear of your parents' passing and hope that you are well in spite of the hard times that we are in. After consulting with the board of governors, we are willing to entertain the idea of allowing you admission into Hogwarts as a seventh year. However, as you have astutely mentioned, you will need to complete a series of tests and, upon successfully passing them, you may be granted permission to enroll in the current year._

 _Professors Slughorn and Dumbledore will be ready to administer your tests on August 1st at 8am at Hogwarts in the Third Tower Chamber Room. The tests will cover Potions, Transfiguration, Tharms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology and History of Magic. Assuming that you have studied all of these subjects, the tests will contain questions that will test you for knowledge sufficient of a sixth year entering seventh. We would like to know that you have enough knowledge to do well in the seventh year classes therefore the tests will aim to test your knowledge of these subjects as thoroughly as possible. The tests will be completed by August 9th._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Armando Dippet_  
 _Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Hermione spent what was remaining of July pouring over books and reading through all the subjects that she was going to be tested on. She knew that she had received Outstanding O.W.L.s but she couldn't help but review the subjects again just in case she had forgotten anything. By the time August first came and she was sitting on a carriage heading from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, she knew that she could only study so much given the little time she had to prepare.

As the castle came into view, Hermione was reminded of the last time that she had been there. The last battle had been there, the castle was almost broken itself reflecting the war that was taking place inside and outside of it. But the castle now stood, quiet and peaceful. Soon it was going to be her home again. She choked back the tears that were threatening to come out.

The carriage stopped in front of the front entrance of the castle and Hermione made her way inside. She had never been in Hogwarts during the summer break and now she knew what it was like- serene and vacant.

"Miss King," A middle aged woman with long robes and a stern look called, making her way to Hermione. The woman reminded her much of Professor McGonagall with her tight bun and hurried walk.

"Yes, Professor…?" Hermione said, reaching her hand out.

"Nichols" The woman replied, shaking the outstretched hand. "Headmaster Dippet has prepared your tests. Follow me, please," Hermione followed the professor through the sunny corridors and through the maze of hallways and staircases. She knew where the Third Tower Chamber Room was but she had to pretend everything was new to her. Occasionally, she would make a comment about Hogwarts. "I've never been to a real school. Hogwarts is so large. I'm surprised that you don't have a map for it." Hermione would remark.

"Oh, yes, of course we have maps but Headmaster Dippet would much rather greet guests this way. Should you pass the tests and be admitted, you will of course get a map." Professor Nichols replied hastily as they neared the chamber room. "Here you are" she said standing outside the door. "Professors Dumbledore and Slughorn will inform you of all the tests and any information that you might need to guide you. Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask them. They will each take turns administering your tests. After the end of each of your tests at 5pm, I will come to escort you back to the front of the castle where your carriage will await you. You will have a lavatory break after every test. Lunch will be at noon. You can have it here in the chamber or outside in the gardens- should you wish, let either of the Professors know and they will accompany you there. Any questions?"

"No, I don't have any other questions. Thank you" Hermione said. Professor Nichols nodded, turned around and left her standing there. Hermione drew a long breath for a couple of seconds and opened the door.

This was it. This was the beginning of her plan.


	3. Identity

CHAPTER 3  
She was surprised by the sight that greeted her. Opening the door, she noticed the two Professors Dumbledore and Slughorn talking to each other merrily, chatting away as any two Professors would. As they heard her enter, they both acknowledged her, introducing themselves to her.

"Professors. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Hermione said. It was nice to see her old professors alive, well and…happy. If she didn't have the whole future ahead of her and on her shoulders, she would have been happy to see them too. But she knew better. Time was on her side but she didn't know if fate was.

"Everything's ready and set. You may take your seat here. Professor Dumbledore will begin and I will be back tomorrow for your Defense Against the Dark Arts test" Slughorn said, making his way to the door.

At last, she was left alone with Professor Dumbledore. "Sir…" She began, she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him so badly of she was there and why she had to come to Hogwarts. She wanted to confide him. She desperately needed an ally whom she trusted with her life and there he was, Professor Dumbledore. Could she risk telling him the truth about her future? Their future? Could she risk telling him of his plan for her?

She took a deep long breath, stared at her beloved Headmaster, noticed his twinkling blue eyes and the smile on his face and dropped her head. It wouldn't be fair to him. This was her mission and hers alone. Dragging him into the danger and telling him about the future could have dire consequences that she didn't dare to imagine. _Keep it simple_ , she reminded herself. The less people knew of her mission, the better. When she succeeded at killing Riddle, she didn't want anyone else implicated for her crime. And she was about to commit a crime because "he's the future Dark Lord" was hardly going to be enough of a reason to justify her current actions.

With that, Hermione looked up, smiled and said "I was just wondering what subject you taught Professor"

"Transfiguration, Ms. King." Dumbledore replied.

The rest of her time at Hogwarts with Dumbledore and Slughorn were uneventful and, very repetitive. Everyday she would arrive at Hogwarts at exactly 8am at the Third Tower Chamber Room, accompanied by Professor Nichols, and greeted by either Professors Dumbledore or Slughorn. The subjects matter were hardly hard, they were quite easy in fact. Considering that that was her second time taking the tests, Hermione had to remind herself to act as normally as possible and a normal person would occasionally incorrectly answer a question or two. So, much to her dismay, Hermione made sure she got at least two questions wrong in each of the subject tests. At first she only permitted herself to get one question wrong but then decided with two, just to be safe. Some of the tests she had to answer with wand work which was a much needed break from all of the writing that she had to do during her eight hours of testing. She didn't know who would have passed these tests if they hadn't been to Hogwarts. The tests weren't hard for her because she had already been taught at Hogwarts but the questions were specific to the assigned books Hogwarts gave. She had to make up a reason why she was so adept and knew just the answer for it- if she was asked she would say that her home schooling schedule was made off of Hogwarts' schedule. _Yes, that's it_ \- she thought glancing up from her parchment. She had finally finished her last test, Herbology and Slughorn was seated at the corner desk reading and writing excitedly.

"I believe I am finished, Professor" Hermione said. Slughorn looked up startled.

"Ah yes, Ms. King. Finished just in time I see." He said looking up at the clock. It had taken a lot out of Hermione not to declare that she had finished a half hour ago instead, she decided to go through all of her answers and check them to take up more time.

"Professor, if I might ask- when will my test results be ready?" Hermione asked, appearing to look somewhat stressed and curious.

"Your tests are currently being graded by each of the Professors who have written the tests and you may come back on Thursday for the results." Slughorn said taking her parchment and packing it away with his things. "But you needn't worry Ms. King. From what I have seen of your Defense Against the Dark Arts test, you seem to have studied quiet well on your own" He told her assuredly.

"Thank you Professor. I really do appreciate you, Professor Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet's allowing me to take these tests. After my parents died, I wasn't quite sure what to do with my schooling and then a friend mine mentioned going to school…and well…here I am" Hermione rattled on.

Hermione was glad that all of her tests were over and that all she had left between her meeting the young future Dark Lord was her test results. She spent the rest of her time returning to her job and wondering when Thursday would come so that she can finally return to Hogwarts again.

On Thursday, she returned to Hogwarts and was greeted again by Professor Nichols. "Ms. King" Professor Nichols beamed at her, seeming very happy at her sight. "So good to see you once again. Why don't you follow me? Headmaster Dippet is most excited to meet you in person." Hermione attributed the Professor's change of demeanor at her arrival due to her test results. Well, at least I know she likes me already because I'm smart- Hermione thought.

"What subject do you teach Professor?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Arithmancy, dear."

"My favorite subject." Hermione replied. The professor was gleaming with pride.

"Here we are" Professor Nichols said, waiting outside the gargoyle to the Headmaster's office entrance.

"Professor, I think I can find my way back to the carriage."

"Very well. If all goes well, we should hope to see you on first of September Ms. King" the Professor nodded and with "Tortoise Turtle," she left leaving Hermione.  
Hermione stepped onto the moving gargoyle.

"Ms. King. How wonderful it is to finally meet you. I've heard so many wonderful things about your tests from the professors." Headmaster Dippet greeted her. He seemed to be indeed very happy with her.

"Thank you Headmaster. I hope my results were satisfactory." Hermione said smiling. She missed this. She missed the simplicity of this life. But before she could reminisce, she remembered why she was there: to kill Tom Riddle.

"They were very, very outstanding Ms. King." Headmaster Dippet began. "They were so outstanding that you might have just been a Head Girl if you had been a student here at Hogwarts. Nonetheless, you only missed about twelve questions which is very good indeed. Professors are very excited to have you join your fellow classmates."

"Thank you Professor. I'm so very excited" Hermione said, acting surprised at the news.

"Here is your Hogwarts letter which contains everything that you will need for this upcoming year."

Dippet said handing her the sealed envelope, "you will of course arrive with the first years and you will be sorted with them as well on September 1st." Hermione was hoping that she would be sorted by herself considering the circumstances however, her plan was going well enough that she didn't mind this hinge. She knew that she'll be sorted into Gryffindor House anyways so it was only a matter of time before everyone else knew this information.

Hermione spent the rest of her days in Diagon Alley buying her supplies, books and clothes for the upcoming year. She was fortunate enough that she had emptied almost half of her Gringotts bank contents in her shrinkable bag during the last days when she was running away hiding.

As the days near, she grew more and more confident that her plan to kill Tom Riddle was go as planned. She wasn't sure as to the when and how of she would kill him but she knew instinctively that his demise would be at her hands.


End file.
